Sexual Healing
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [AROC] [Gros Fluff, Kdo pour Devil Pops LRDM, Os]Linda Thomson, poufsouffle de 7é année se rend chez Rusard pour une retenue. Le hic ? Elle en est follement amoureuse. Comment va t elle rester de marbre devant l’homme de ses rêves ?


**Sexual Healing **

**

* * *

**

**Résumé : **Linda Thomson, poufsouffle de 7é année se rend chez Rusard pour une retenue. Le hic ? Elle en est follement amoureuse. Comment va-t-elle rester de marbre devant l'homme de ses rêves ?

**Pairing :** Argus Rusard / Oc

**Genre/Rating :** Fluff, Os, Humour/Romance K+

**Note de l'auteur :** No comment … Très petit Kdo vendetta pour la Miss Devil Pops LRDM, ma petite Tigresse, ma diabolique Linda d'amour …. C'est un petit présent pour ton démoniaque coup de 'Bush'.

Sache qu'une Slytherin n'oublie jamais rien et tout se paye, à la noise prés.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi. JKR est l'unique propriétaire de l'univers HP.

* * *

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
__Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
__It's getting stronger and stronger_

Frappant dans un caillou imaginaire dans le couloir qui la menait au bureau de Rusard pour sa punition, la jeune Linda Thomson , 17 ans, Poufsouffle de 7eme année, soupirait lourdement.

Elle se sentait complètement paumée, au bord du désespoir.

La raison ?

Argus Rusard lui-même, concierge de l'école de sorcellerie de Pouldard.

The man Of her life.

Celui qui peuplait ses nuits, son fougueux amant imaginaire, le père qu'elle aimerait donner à ses futurs enfants.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement de bonheur suite à cette merveilleuse pensée.

Il n'aurait rien au monde de plus magnifique que des minis Rusard courant et hurlant de partout dans une maison, essayant d'attraper la queue de miss Teigne et de la tirer une fois la chatte dans les filets des bambins.

Si douce illusion que voila.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, tentant de se faire une raison, d'oublier cette chimère.

Elle savait parfaitement que jamais, O grand jamais, cette perfection de la nature qu'était son Rurus d'amour ne pourrait lui retourner son affection.

Elle sourit cependant quelque peu sachant qu'elle allait passer une heure entière en sa compagnie, seul à seul.

En haussant les épaules, elle se dit que c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Cependant, réalisant ce fait, elle blanchit.

Oh Merlin, la galère.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir passer autant de temps avec l'homme de ses rêves sans se trahir quelque peu ?

C'était humainement impossible.

Ne pas pouvoir le toucher, le regarder de la façon dont elle souhaiterait le faire, était une douleur quotidienne.

Mais en public elle pouvait se retenir.

Ce soir, les limites qu'elle s'était imposée depuis si longtemps risqueraient de faner.

Qu'Helga lui vienne en aide.

-oOOOOo-

Une fois arrivée à destination, Linda se vida la tête, prit le peu de courage dont elle disposait et tapa finalement à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit plusieurs secondes plus tard, alors que la jeune fille retenait inconsciemment sa respiration.

« Vous voila enfin Miss Thomson »

Elle répondit un tout petit « oui » d'une voix étranglée sous le sourire vil de l'homme qui se réjouissait de la voir aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« Entrez jeune enfant, entrez »

Obéissant elle entra dans l'antre du concierge, et à peine deux pas a l'intérieur de celle-ci qu'elle entendit vaguement un sort être lancé dans son dos, et puis ce fut le noir.

-oOOOOo-

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, l'esprit un peu embrouillé, Linda se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse et voulant se mettre dans une meilleure position que celle actuelle, elle essaya de bouger, en vain.

Outre son mal de tête, identique à celui d'un lendemain de soirée arrosée, elle remarqua qu'elle était assise, attachée par une corde solidement serrée.

Elle laissa échapper un couinement d'horreur au vu de sa situation.

« Je vois que vous êtes finalement réveillée Miss. De vous à moi, ce n'est pas trop tôt »

Relevant rapidement son visage dans la direction de la voix et elle vit son amour, assit négligeament sur son bureau, caressant sa chatte avec des gestes délibérément lents.

« Que ? »

« Que signifie ceci ? »

Elle hocha la tête, assez perturbée.

« Vous savez Miss, j'ai remarqué la façon dont vous me regardiez »

Non pitié, tout mais pas ça !!

Cela devait être inscrit sur son visage car l'homme continua

« Oh que oui. Et je peux dire que vous m'en voyez ravi »

Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et la referma, une fois, deux fois, une troisième fois avant de prendre la parole dans une voix relativement aigue.

« Pardon ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente mon petit canard en sucre. Tu me veux et il en est de même pour moi »

Si elle n'avait pas été attachée, elle se serait pincée.

'_Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est ce pas ?'_

Voyant Argus acquiescer affirmativement à son interrogation muette, elle laissa couler des larmes de bonheur tout en le fixant amoureusement.

Leur amour était partagé, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle se sentait encore confuse mais tellement heureuse.

Elle espérait tout simplement que leur histoire ne finirait jamais, pas comme celle qu'elle avait partagé avec Goyle, l'année dernière.

Ne souhaitant pas penser à quelque chose d'aussi triste alors que leur couple ne faisait que débuter, et voulant oublier son Ex fiancé, elle se reconcentra sur celui-qu-elle-considerait-comme-l-8-merveille-du-monde.

« Oh mon roudoudou, je suis comblée. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais à quel point. »

Lui offrant son premier vrai sourire, L'homme déposa Miss teigne au sol et s'avança jusqu'à une mini chaîne Hi fi.

« Argus ….. »

« Chut coquine, laisse faire ton Sugar Daddy »

Il sorti un Cd de son boîtier, mit en marche la chaîne, et le glissa dans la fente prévue.

Une douce musique, terriblement sensuelle, s'éleva alors dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

« Sexual Healing » de Marvin Gaye, La chanson sexuelle par excellence pour la jeune poufsouffle.

Argus commença à bouger ses hanches à droite, puis à gauche sous le regard conquis de l'adolescente et les miaulements d'encouragement de sa chatte.

Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière.

Les hanches allaient et venaient au rythme du tempo, en parfaitement synchronisation avec la voix du chanteur.

Gestes équivoques, déhanchement à nouveau, bras en l'air en tournant sur lui-même, un véritable appel au viol.

Un concentré de luxure.

Linda, bavant comme jamais devant cette vision enchanteresse, essaya de défaire ses liens.

Argus voyant cela, rigola et la provoqua du regard tout en continuant sa danse.

« Je t'en pris mon pioupiou, détaches moi »

Comme seule réponse, l'homme arracha d'un seul coup sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons un peu partout dans le bureau.

Ce qui fit pousser un gémissement d'excitation à l'otage, pas si otage que ça.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, Argus, prends moi»

Levant un sourcil suite à cette demande, et voulant faire plaisir à son amour il se dirigea vers elle, un moue gourmande sur le visage.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, choupinette. »

**Fin **

**

* * *

**

**°Réprime les frissons de dégoût°**

**Heuuu …. Lemon, pas moyen …. Je n'ai pas pu, c'était au delà de mes limites ;)**

**Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu jusqu'ici …. Je sais à quel point cela à du être dur …. Et je vous dit « A bientôt les gens » !!**


End file.
